backyardfanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rainbow Prix/Transcript
This article is a transcript for the episode The Rainbow Prix Story ---- (Scene changes to a race track with a crowd of little aliens as spectators) Victor (Broadcaster Victor): Ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts for the National Rainbow Prix!... (The logo of the Rainbow Prix appears onscreen) Victor (Broadcaster Victor): ...where six colorful racers hope to win the ultimate prize... Jordan (Broadcaster Jordan): A drive through Rainbow Canyon! Crowd: Oooooh. Victor (Broadcaster Victor): In order to win, each racer must follow his or her color through one of six challenges: the red tunnel, the orange bridge, the yellow jump, the green loop de loop, the blue corkscrew, and the purple hoop. Jordan (Broadcaster Jordan): Now let's meet today's racers! First, in the red race car, it's Andrew! (Andrew drives in) (The crowd cheers) Victor (Broadcaster Victor): Our second racer, in the orange race car, it's Kathy! (Kathy drives in) (The crowd cheers) Jordan (Broadcaster Jordan): Next, in the yellow race car, it's Tasha! (Tasha drives in) (The crowd cheers) Victor (Broadcaster Victor): In the green race car, it's Jason! (Jason drives in) (The crowd cheers) Jordan (Broadcaster Jordan): In the blue race car, it's Penny! (Penny drives in) (The crowd cheers) Victor (Broadcaster Victor): And finally, in the purple race car, it's Austin! (Austin drives in) (The crowd cheers) Victor (Broadcaster Victor): Now, racers, to the starting line! (The racers lined up at the starting line) Jordan (Broadcaster Jordan): Buckle your seatbelts, everybody. (The racers buckled up) Victor (Broadcaster Victor): Racers, start your engines! (The cars' engines roared) (The racing lights went from red to yellow and finally to green for...) Victor (Broadcaster Victor): GO! (Thomas waves the green flag and the racers take off) Victor (Broadcaster Victor): And the National Rainbow Prix is under way. (The racers rounded the first turn) Victor (Broadcaster Victor): Looks like red is up first. (Andrew turns to the road with red cones) (He then drives through the tunnel and the tunnel changes from white to red) Jordan (Broadcaster Jordan): And we have our first color, red! Andrew (Race Car Driver Andrew): Whoo-hoo! (Andrew re-enters the race) Victor (Broadcaster Victor): And up next is the bridge. Tasha (Race Car Driver Tasha): You can do it, Kathy! (Kathy turns to the road with orange cones) (She then drives over the bridge and the bridge changes from white to orange) Jordan (Broadcaster Jordan): Orange! We have orange! (The crowd cheers) Victor (Broadcaster Victor): There goes Tasha in the yellow racer. (Tasha turns to the road with yellow cones) (Tasha drives up a ramp, over the canyon, and lands on the other ramp and the ramps change from white to yellow) Jordan (Broadcaster Jordan): And the jump is yellow! Penny (Race Car Driver Penny): All right, Tasha! Tasha (Race Car Driver Tasha): Thank you. Victor (Broadcaster Victor): We're halfway there, folks. Only three colors to go. (Jason turns to the road with green cones) Jordan (Broadcaster Jordan): Whoa, there goes the green racer. Oh, and there goes the blue racer. (Penny turns to the road with blue cones) (We come to a horizontal split-screen as Penny and Jason drives towards their stunts) (Still in horizontal split-screen, we see Jason and Penny both perform their stunts at the same time while the loop de loop ramp changes from white to green, and the corkscrew bridge changes from white to blue) Victor (Broadcaster Victor): A spectacular double challenge by green and blue! Jordan (Broadcaster Jordan): Wow! What a race! Victor (Broadcaster Victor): Only one more color challenge and that's it for the National Rainbow Prix. Jordan (Broadcaster Jordan): It's all up to the purple racer now. Andrew (Race Car Driver Andrew): Come on, Austin! You can do it, boy! (Austin kicks into gear) Crowd: (cheering) Purple! Purple! (Austin zooms by Tasha and Penny rather quickly) Tasha (Race Car Driver Tasha): He's going too fast! Austin (Race Car Driver Austin): Uh-oh! (Because of that speed, Austin tries slamming the brakes upon approaching the road with purple cones, but instead skids off the course and goes on a wild spin) (The crowd gasps) (Austin's car finally stops spinning) Penny (Race Car Driver Penny): Are you okay, Austin? Austin (Race Car Driver Austin): Uh-huh, I'm okay. But I think I have a flat tire. Victor (Broadcaster Victor): And the purple racer is out of the race! Tasha (Race Car Driver Tasha): Oh, no. Now we can't get all the colors. Austin (Race Car Driver Austin): Wait a minute. Maybe we can make purple. Penny (Race Car Driver Penny): Yeah, we can make purple by mixing colors. (talks to viewer) My car is blue. What other color do we need to make purple? (After a pause in which the viewers says "red") Penny (Race Car Driver Penny): (just as Andrew drives up to her) Red. Right. Red and blue make purple. Andrew (Race Car Driver Andrew): Let's make some purple! (Andrew and Penny kicks into gear and heads for the road with purple cones) Victor (Broadcaster Victor): Looks like the red racer and the blue racer are heading for the hoop together. Austin (Race Car Driver Austin): Yeah! (Andrew and Penny drives up a ramp...) Andrew and Penny: (as they fly through the hoop) Whoo-hoo! (They land on the other ramp and the ramps and the hoop change from white to purple.) Jordan (Broadcaster Jordan): And we have purple! This is incredible! Victor (Broadcaster Victor): No drivers have ever before mixed colors here at the National Rainbow Prix. (Austin fist pumps in the air as the other racers race across the line while Thomas waves the checkered flag) ---- Category:Transcripts